


A Slight Obsession

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt: Thor's first time bottoming, and Steve's first time topping because he hasn't been with anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Obsession

Steve has always been an ass man. In fact, one of the nicer things about the future is that clothes are tighter for both men and women. Fabrics now hug and stretch across people’s backsides in ways that make him extra grateful to have perfect vision. But look all he may at others, it’s only Thor’s ass that he really wants.

When they first start their relationship, it only takes three kisses before Steve’s hands rest on Thor’s firm buttocks, pulling him in closer. Only two more kisses before he starts to fondle them. One deep kiss more and Steve never wants to remove his hands.

When they are in bed together, making love— it could not be anything else to Steve as it is so passionate and true and productive— Steve likes it the best when he is on his back. He likes seeing Thor’s face go from determined to playful smiles and smirks to absolute bliss, likes kissing and licking Thor’s lips and neck, but most of all likes kneading down along the sides of Thor’s spine until he just holds on to Thor’s perfect ass. Steve doesn’t even need his cock touched to come when he has both his hands and his ass so full of the man he loves.

But one night, as they are on their bed, kissing and nude, building up to another night of passion, Steve’s hands get a head of themselves and slip between the round globes as he was rubbing Thor. The Asgardian’s immediate, loud, and wanton moan at the movement causes both of them to pause. Then Steve does the move again, but with a more teasing light touch as this time it is no accident. Thor whispers “yes, yes” over and over while grinding against him. Before Steve can fully realize it, Thor is on his knees before him, his ass in the air, wiggling as Steve is slowly breaching him.

Steve can’t look away from the sight of his slick cock disappearing into Thor. It is both impossible and unbearably hot. He reaches to pet Thor’s back, and his hands settle into their usual position of fondling Thor’s ass. After a few thrusts, the fear of finishing too soon isn’t the only thing that urges him to move one hand around to fist Thor’s cock, to stop cupping the meat of his favorite part of his lover.

"Spank me," Thor requests into the pillow, and Steve can taste blood, biting his lip to keep his orgasm at bay as he complies.


End file.
